Life as a Fudanshi
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: Yuta Kasita is a student of Ouran who has a thing for yaoi. He's also a guy. When he becomes friends with the new girl, Haruhi he gets involved with the hottest boys in school, not before being kidnapped for spending to much time with Haruhi and knowing she's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Yuta Kasita, a sixteen year old boy who is an otaku and a BL fan. He's also a student at the famous Ouran High School. No one really knows him since he likes to be alone and spy on guys who he thinks make a cute couple. One day he was busy reading a BL manga in school as he walked through the halls when suddenly he walked into someone causing him to drop his phone.

"Sorry!" Yuta exclaimed, but he could tell the damage was done when the boy he walked into paled at the sight of what was on his screen. 'This is so humiliating.' Yuta sulked mentally as he grabbed his phone and scurried off to a random direction. He rose a brow when he saw a student not wearing a uniform, he decided to follow this mystery man to get to the bottom of it!

So far the only interesting thing he seen the new kid do is go into the host club. He was tempted to follow, but he wouldn't be able to take it! The twins were there and they did their gay act which makes him fanboy. Maybe he can be friends with the new kid, it's been awhile since he had someone to talk to that's not on a screen.

 **Yuta's POV**

I took a deep breath before going to the door and tried opening it. It was stuck. I tried opening it more, but to no avail. 'WHAT IS GOING ON!?' I shouted mentally as I tried opening the door, it felt like something was pulling against the door on the opposite side... Oh. I was trying to open the door in the wrong way. I sigh and face palmed myself as I let go of the door. "I'm an idiot." I muttered to myself before pushing the doors open a crack.

What I saw made me barely contain myself. The leader, Tamaki Souh was leaning close and rubbing the new kid's chin. If only I had my phone... Wait! I quickly took out my phone to take a picture, but the scene was over. I heard a crash as the vase was knocked to the grown by the new kid. I spent the short amount of time in the hall again, sulking that I couldn't get that once in a lifetime shot of two guys about to kiss.

"My life would be easier if I was a girl, then I could watch gay guys without being called gay." I said teary eyed to the ceiling. I then remembered the reason for going to the host club. To become the new kid's friend! I stood up and faced the door again. I will get in there and pronounce my friendship! I stopped when the door slammed into my face making me jump back and holding my face. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I heard a feminine voice. I looked up seeing the new kid. He's a she!? "It's okay, it's only my face." I said smiling at her. "So you're the new kid, I'm Yuta Kasita ." I greeted the girl smiling. "Haruhi Fujioka." The new girl said as we shook hands.

I feel that the heavens has praised me for my new friend! If only I wasn't being glared at hot boys who saw the whole thing. "Well Fujioka, I got to go, talk to you soon." I said before sprinting down the hall. Even though they're hot they scare the crap out of me. I feel like I just got on their bad side. Okay maybe they weren't glaring at me, but they were staring and it made me self conscious! I'm not good looking like they are, I'm an ordinary looking guy with a love of yaoi and anime! If only I can find others like me, then I could be happy.

After school I came back to the club to see if Haruhi was there, I really wanted to be her friend. When I opened the door I saw the hosts entertaining their guests while Haruhi stood in the sidelines holding Honey-senpai's bunny. She's so lucky to be involved with the host club, but I can tell she was uncomfortable, or at least bored. It seemed like my feet were stuck to the floor, because I couldn't move. Maybe because of the yaoi scene in front of me done by Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm so weak when it comes to yaoi, it's not funny!

Since I couldn't go in there I decided to wait till club hours were over before talking with Haruhi. I somehow ended up asleep and was awoken by the person I wanted to talk to. "Haruhi, you look different." I stated yawning before standing up. "Yeah, thanks." She said slightly. She's adorable, but my heart belongs to guys. "So Haruhi I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to be friends?" I asked smiling, hoping for a yes. "Sure Yuta." She said making me smile brightly. "Yes! Thank you, you're my first friend!" I said holding her hands making her sweat drop.

"See you tomorrow!" I told her before running off to go to my limo and go home. Today was a successful day for me, maybe I can get a boyfriend next. Oh if only. I smiled as I started daydreaming of potential boyfriends.

"Master Kasita, how was school today?" My maid, Riona asked as I came home. "It was good, I made a friend today!" I exclaimed happily. "That's good, who are they?" She asked me as she followed me inside. "Her name is Haruhi Fujioka, she's new to this school, but apparently she dresses as a guy." I said thinking of the reasons for doing so. "Well at least you had a good day today, sir." Riona told me making me smile. "Yup! So what's for dinner?" I asked making her sigh. "The first thing you do when you come home is ask for food. What if there wasn't any food today?" She told me making me freeze. "... There's no food!?" I exclaimed panicking before she laughed. "Gullible as always Master Yuta." She said making me pout.

Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug. "Yuta! You're back!" My brother, Hiro told me as he smiled at me. I grinned at my younger brother and swung him around. "Yup, big brother's home." I cooed as he laughed. My brother is four years old. One more year left before he gets to go to school with me. They grow up so fast. "Is Mommy and Daddy home?" I asked him making him shake his head. "They're still at work." Hiro told me as I put him down and held his hand.

"Oh, brother! The mail came today!" Hiro told me smiling as he ran to the dinning area to get the mail. I immediately ran after him hoping it was the new manga I bought. It was about two guys who hated each other till one day they bonded during a horrible storm that shut off all the power. I can just feel my gaydar freaking out at the thought of it. My eyes widened as I saw the book. I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest like it was the greatest thing ever made. "Thank you god for this gift of yaoi." I whispered to myself as I heard my brother giggling.

"What's so great about those picture books?" My brother asked as he tried to look at the book in my hands. I looked at him like he did the most surprising thing. "What's great about it, is the romance between two men as they combine to become one and go through the struggles of being in a homophobic society! It's this that makes gays like me have hope with these books of magic!" I exclaimed holding the book in the air.

My brother just stared at me, blinking. "Okay." He told me, obviously not as ecstatic as I am about yaoi. I opened the new manga and started my long glorious journey of a new couple to obsess over. That was before the book was taken from my hands. "My baby no!" I shouted as Riona took my precious. "You may continue after dinner master Yuta. And please try not to corrupt your little brother any more. Leave his innocence alone." he said making me huff and cross my arms as I sat back at the table as my brother giggled at me. "Oh hush." I told my brother making him giggle more in his seat.

I swear brothers only exist to make fun of you. Even little brothers! If only my family understands me enough to not constantly try to change me to be part of society like a normal person. But normal is boring, I like being unique.

After dinner, which was great as always, with the exception that my parents weren't there I raced up the stairs with my manga and entered my heaven, my room. Inside was otaku heaven, anime posters covered my walls. My shelves were filled with mange, mostly BL if I might add. My bed has some plushies of anime guys I love. I am a shameless otaku and fudashi and I love it. I even have bags with anime guys on it, but I don't use them in public for reasons of embarrassment. I'm the type of person who will tell people I'm an otaku if they ask, but not show it in public. Besides the only people who are weirded out by me are guys who find out my interest in yaoi.

So the rest of my day was spent reading yaoi and being locked up in my room till I passed out from exhaustion. If I wasn't careful I would keep reading till a week has gone by and only think it has been five minutes. Of course my brother and Riona would make sure that never happened because either of them would start shouting for me to come out of my room. I hope that today would be an exception because all I wanted to do is read my newest manga series.

Every few minutes I would stop reading and wait for the voices from Riona or Hiro to tell me to go to sleep. So far nothing, which made me glad so I continued to read happily till the horrible sound of banging occurred on my door. "Master Yuta, lights out, you have school tomorrow." I whined and grabbed a bookmark and closed my book. Is it to much to ask for a night of reading manga without any interruptions?

I yawned as I went under my covers and placed my book on my desk that was next to my bed before turning off my lights. I smiled as I closed my eyes, hoping for yaoi dreams to make me happy. It's not like I'll remember them anyway. After a couple minutes of laying there I opened my eyes again and groaned. "I can't sleep!" I shouted before rolling on my side trying to sleep, but the sight of my new book distracted me. "Maybe for a little bit more." I said before reaching for the book. "Master Yuta, if you touch your manga they will be thrown out." I heard Riona said making me whimper and remove my hand from the book and rolled on my back and stare at the ceiling again till sleep finally took me.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, Lightwarrior here just to see if you like my new story and want to see more in the future. This was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all like it as much as I do. So review, follow, favorite this story and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

New day, same me, as I awoke from my sleep. I smiled as I woke up, my babies were all around me. Sebastian from White Butler, Narutoe, and Saski from Narutoe. Man, those two are so cute together! I ship it so much! Of course, there are others, but it would take so long to introduce them all. I put on my uniform before brushing my hair. I smiled at my reflection from the mirror in my room before heading out the door.

I was greeted by Riona as I headed down the stairs. "Master Yuta, after school your parents are meeting with one of their clients. They have a daughter they want you to greet and get along with." Riona told me as I grabbed some breakfast. "Do I have too?" I asked while eating a waffle. It may not be 'rich' people breakfast, but it was good none the less. "Yes, you do," Riona told me making me groan.

My Dad is an all famous author, mostly known for his sci-fi stories. If I wasn't so into yaoi I would read them, but unfortunately, I only read yaoi and some school books if there's a chance Riona will take my yaoi. My Mom is also an author, she writes romance novels, she has had a hard time lately since one of her associates stole her idea and made it their own. That idea was Fifty Shades of Black. I don't know anything of the story except for a lot of lemon and not gay couples as the focus.

"Have fun at school!" My brother, Hiro told me as I grabbed my bag from one of my maids. "Have fun before you go to school!" I replied back before heading towards my limo and heading off to pink heaven, also known as Ouran Academy! The first thing I did once I got to school was see if Haruhi was here yet. I was excited to do friend things like... Like... What do friends even do? I would have to find out about it by the only thing I know how to do, stalking.

So that was the start of my normal day. I spied on friends interacting, even the twins when they weren't in the host club because they're best friends and brothers. From what I could gather is that friends like to hang around each other and talk about anything that comes to mind. "Haruhi!" I shouted as I saw her. I grinned as I ran over to her.

Haruhi looked over at me and smiled slightly. "Hey Yuta, how's it going?" She asked making me smile brightly. "Fantastic!" I replied happily. "We should hang out after school," I suggested smiling. "Well, I have a club I need to go to, how about after that?" She told me making me remember about the host club. "You can even join me, it'll be nice to have someone not obsessed with me there." Haruhi sweat-dropped. "U-Uh s-sure," I said nervously. "Only if you're there with me," I said slightly making her nod.

Well, that didn't go as planned, but now I get to spend time with Haruhi after school... In the Host Club. Oh god, what will I do!? I didn't even tell her I'm gay or into gay manga! I just have to act as straight as possible and still act like myself.

* * *

Dread was the one thing I could feel as I followed Haruhi to the club. "Wait, Haruhi, I don't know about this." I told her making her look back. "I don't want to go there either, but I have too. You can choose to wait for me outside." She told me as she stopped in front of the doors. "N-No, I'll try to make it out alive." I told her making her laugh a little bit. "Me too, Yuta, me too." She smiled before opening the door as the two of us entered the host club.

"Haruhi, you're late. Who's that?" The twins asked. Of course they never noticed me till now. "That's Yuta Kasita, son of Akihiro and Kimiko Kasita." Kyoya said looking into his book he constantly writes in. "Oh right, the son of the two famous authors." The twins said making me rub the back of my head. "I didn't know that." Haruhi said looking back at me.

"Y-Yeah." I said slightly. Oh my god, this was so nerve-wracking. Why does Kyoya have to talk about my parents, I would have liked it if he didn't know me... Hopefully, he doesn't know about my obsession with yaoi, that would be horrible! My life would be semi-ruined!

"So what are you doing with Haruhi?" One of them asked. "W-Well Haruhi and I are going to hang out after school so I'm going to wait for her here." I said making them tense. "How do you know Haruhi is a girl!?" Tamaki asked me making me blink. "Are you stupid or something?" I asked seeing an arrow stab through Tamaki. "Anyone with brains can figure out Haruhi is a girl by looking at her." I told them.

"Okay Haruhi, I change my mind, I'm going to wait till you're done with this club for the day." I said before running off. Once out of the club I regained my nerves. Oh god, that was scary, at least I was able to meet the infamous Host Club who I probably just insulted. Oh well, time to kill some time while I wait for Haru-chan!

I didn't have to wait long before seeing girls walk by towards the host club, I could just read some manga on my phone. Doing that I took my phone out and started reading manga. If I brought my manga from home I can already tell I'll be more of an outcast than what I am already.

As I read through the best part of the manga a tape was felt on my shoulder. I looked over seeing Haruhi and quickly shut off my phone. "Hey! Ready to go?" I asked grinning. "Sure." She said as I stood up. "Hey, I think it was funny what you said back there. They didn't know I was a girl till later." Haruhi laughed a bit making me smile. "Well, I always knew my humor would make one person laugh." I said smiling.

"Well, what did you want to do?" She asked as the two of us walked out of the building. "Well, what would you like to do?" I asked her. "Honestly I would like to go home and study." She told me making me mentally groan. "Alright, maybe you can help me with some work I can't do." I suggested grinning making her smile. "Sure."

Yes! Phase one complete! Next phase is get to know her! "Soooo, Haruhi, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked her as I waved my limo away since Haruhi was walking home. "Well, I want to be a lawyer, that's why I joined Ouran." She told me making me look over.

"Why a lawyer of all things?" I questioned her making her glance up at me. "My mother was a lawyer before she passed away, she was a great lawyer and smart person." She said as she smiled to herself. "You must miss her." I told her making her nod. "I do." She said as we walked to her house.

* * *

Her house, more like apartment, was very small compared to my home. That's to be expected though. "Please take off your shoes at the door." Haruhi told me as she took her own shoes off and took her jacket off and hung it on the coat hanger. I decided to do the same. Her home was cozy. It made me have a sense of deja vu, but that's nonsense, I never lived in a place like this before.

"Let's get started." She said as we sat around her table.

So now begins the boring trip of homework. How can Haruhi do this without being bored!? I haven't even got past the first question and I'm already bored. "Need help?" She asked making me look up from my textbook. "Oh, yeah." I said, blushing embarrassed.

To be honest I never bothered to do homework because I thought it was too much for me.

* * *

I didn't realize how long I was gone till my phone started ringing. I answered it and instantly regretted it. _"WHERE ARE YOU MASTER YUTA!? GET YOUR BUTT HOME THIS INSTANT!"_ I heard Riona order as I moved the phone from my ear. "Okay, okay, I'll be home soon." I told her and hung up.

"Well I got to go home before I'm in more trouble." I chuckled standing up. "Bye Haruhi, see you tomorrow." I smiled as I gathered my things. "You too, bye." She told me before I left her apartment and almost walked into a red-haired woman. "Sorry ma'am." I bowed to her before walking home.

When I got back home I got the scolding of a lifetime. "Where in the world were you master Yuta!? If you were going somewhere inform us before you disappear like that!" She scolded me making me look the other way, guilty. I glared at my brother at the doorway to the dining hall as he giggled at me. He stuck his tongue out before running off.

"Master Yuta, look at me when I'm talking to you. Do you even listen to what I tell you?" She asked narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "I listen, and I'm sorry. I wanted to hang out with my friend, Haruhi and lost track of time." I told her looking at her. She let out a sigh and rubbed her brow with her left hand. "Next time, tell your driver if you're going to go somewhere so he can tell me where you go without him." She said and left me to my own business.

Once I saw her go around the corner I went after my devil of a brother. "Hiro, I'm going to get you!" I shouted running up to my brother's room. I heard him squeal and slam a door as I got to the top of the stairs. "You should know doors have nothing against the powers of the older brother!" I shouted before going to a maid near by. "May I have the key to my brother's room?" I asked her making her nod and give me the spare key.

I smirked and unlocked the door and swung it open. "Here's Yuta!" I shouted and stalked inside. My brother was nowhere to be seen, but a little lump under his blankets on his bed says otherwise. My smirk grew as I sneaked closer to the breathing lump and suddenly grabbed the lump earning a scream from my brother. "Got you!" I shouted as he tried to get away from my grip as I picked him up.

"I'll show you to laugh at my misfortune!" I told him before tossing his blanket aside and started tickling him. My brother laughed out loud as he squirmed in my grip. He should know he can't get away from me when I'm getting my revenge!

"I-I'm sorry! Please Stop!" My brother laughed as I kept tickling his sides. I decided to show some mercy and stopped. "Fine, I release you of your punishment, but don't think that I'll be as merciful next time." I told him standing up and marched out of my brothers room and towards my own.

Finally my fortress of yaoi is within reach as I entered my room. I already felt better from the scolding as I hugged my Junji Romantic body pillow. One side of the pillow had Usagi on it and the other Misaki. Oh if only I could have a boyfriend to hold me like this pillow can.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, just a quick note that the names of all these animes are not misspelled. They are purposively like that because why not. That's all, bye~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Well, my time in heaven was cut short in a matter of seconds. "Yuta, come down here, will you, we have someone who wants to meet you." I heard my mother tell me.

Oh god, I forgot I was meeting someone today! I quickly laid my babies down on my bed before hurrying out of my room. I made sure to lock it because heaven knows it'll be embarrassing if anyone outside of my family finds out about my interests.

Once I headed downstairs I met with the daughter of my dad's editor. "This is our son, Yuta." My mother smiled as I walked over. "Yuta, this is Saori Hasinada." My mother introduced as a girl with long, blonde hair and a short, wavy dress. "Hello, Yuta. Nice to meet you." She smiled softly at me making me nod. "You too." I said and shook her hand.

I had a feeling he liked me because after a while I notice all she did was stare at me and when I looked over at her she would look away with a blush on her face. Oh god, I should tell her I'm gay and like dick. The look on my mom's face told me not too. Oh well, I will eventually.

"So, Saori will be transferring into Ouran, please look out for my daughter while she's there till she gets used to the place." My dad's editor told me as he smiled. "Uh, sure." I said and glanced at Saori who was looking down as she blushed. Is this what it's like to have a fangirl?

My parents decided to be awful and left me alone with Saori as my parents talked privately. "So Yuta, what do you like to do?" Saori asked moving closer to me as we sat on the couch together. "Um, read." I said slightly as I moved away. "What do you read? I'm a fan of poetry." She said smiling softly at me, obviously wanting me to say the same thing. "...Graphic novels." I said since it's the closest thing to manga.

"Alright, let's go to your room, I want to see what it's like." Saori smiled making me mentally freak out. "No." I immediately answered making her frown. "Why not?" She asked. "It's my room." Plus I don't want her seeing my massive collection of gay, animated men that' in my room. "Come on, it's upstairs right?" She asked going up the stairs making me panic and go after her.

"Let's just go outside, on a walk.." My dread grew as she came closer to my room. "We can go swimming in the pool!" I suggested trying to get her to stop. "This must be your room." She said ignoring me as she opened my bedroom door. I covered my eyes to hide my shame, I heard nothing, meaning she was speechless.

I lifted my hand to see what was happening and saw Saori looking around my room. "...I see." She said slightly before looking over at me. "You're a fudanshi." She pointed at me making me look away. "U-Uh, yeah." I said slightly. "Don't tell anyone, please." I told her making her smirk slightly. Shit. "I won't... If you agree to do what I say." She grinned making me sweatdrop. "Um, I'm gay though." I told her making her shake her head. "So?" She said and went over and hugged my arm. "You're cute." She told me making me sweatdrop even more.

That was the beginning of my adventure of being admired... Kinda. I have a fangirl that should count.

* * *

The first thing I did when I got to school was to find Haruhi. "Haruhi!" I said and hugged her. "I need your help." I whined. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked patting my head. Okay, I have to tell her my secret now, she won't be able to help if she doesn't know. "Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked her making her nod.

Once I let go of her I dragged her off to a closet. "Haruhi-" I took a deep breath. "I'mgayandafudanshiandthedaughterofmyeditor'sdadisblackmailingmetodowhatshesayssonooneelsefindsoutmysecret." I gasped for breath as I told her in a single breath. I saw her blink as she processed what I told her. "So what do you want me to do about it?" She asked me making me pause. "Anything, I don't want to do what she says." I whined hugging her leg.

"Yuta, let go." Haruhi sighed prying me off of her leg. "If this is a problem talk to your parents about it." She told me as I sniffed. "I can't... I don't want too." I corrected myself making Haruhi sigh. "Then what are you going to do?" She asked me again expecting me to solve my own problems.

I stared at her for a minute before an idea came to my head. "You can pretend to be my boyfriend since people think you're a guy. You can talk to Saori and convince her to stop blackmailing me." I stated making her sweatdrop.

"W-Wait, Yuta-" She started protesting before giving her my puppy dog eyes. After a minute she sighed in defeat making me grin. "Yay! Thank you, Haruhi!" I told her as I hugged her.

Suddenly the closet door slammed open. "Daddy will not allow this! Stay away from my Haruhi!" Tamaki senpai said making Haruhi sigh as the rest of the host club showed up.

I felt terror as I was grabbed by the twins. "You will not go out with Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted at me making me sweatdrop. "It's pretend." I told him. "Doesn't matter, you will not date Haruhi, pretend or not!" Tamaki ordered. "Guys, it's fine, I'm just helping Yuta out with a problem. It'll be over soon." Haruhi said making Tamaki grab her shoulders. "You shouldn't pretend to be dating someone it's not right!" Tamaki told her making her look away annoyed.

"What are we going to do boss?" The twins asked making me sweatdrop. Oh god, I'm in more trouble than what I wanted. "We will help you with this problem of yours, but in return, you must join the host club." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. "And if I say no?" I asked. "Well if you refuse, my family is in charge of the police force here in Japan and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, right?" Kyoya said making me pale slightly. I almost forgot about Kyoya's family.

"O-okay, I'll do it." I said not wanting anything bad to happen to me or my family. "Good." Kyoya said with a smirk. And that was the start of me being a member of the host club. Yay... Help me.

* * *

I believe my life has gone downhill. I was called a 'dog' to the host club. Basically, I did whatever the hosts wanted, that includes buying stuff. Apparently, they were surprised that I knew where to buy 'commoner's' coffee. They were idiots, but I'm afraid to tell them that... Again.

The only good part about it was I was able to watch the gay acts in the host club, which I tried my best not to look interested in. I mostly bothered Haruhi as she entertained guests and the girls were giggling at us. I wonder why.

The hosts said they would deal with my Saori problem soon since they had guests to entertain.

"Yuta, get us some more tea, we ran out." The twins said, separating me from Haruhi and handing me a list. "We also need you to get this stuff for us and the other hosts." The twins ordered me making me sweatdrop as I looked at the list.

I have a feeling they don't like me. It was so long. "Guys, isn't this a bit much?" Haruhi asked. The twins just shrugged and started pushing me to the door. "Don't come back till you have everything!" They waved me away making me sigh. They're lucky they're cute, but even then I wouldn't be able to do anything to them. Their family is enough to ruin my parents business and we'll be left broke!


End file.
